Hook's Heir
by Kitty3697
Summary: We all know about Captain Hook and his rivalry with Peter Pan, but did you know that Hook had a daughter?
1. Sword Fights

**_Hello! This is my Peter Pan fanfiction, which features Captain Hook's daughter, Amelia Hook. Enjoy._** **_Also, the Tribe does not exist in my story, and Amelia is the only girl on the Isle._**

 _Chapter One_

You wouldn't believe me if I told you that I was from Neverland. Neverland, with its sickening rainbows, looming waterfalls that threaten to devour you - or the Lost Boys and Pan preferably - and of course the disgustingly green forests. You certainly wouldn't catch me hanging out with the purtid vermin and his little group of mutts. You would think that the Lost Boys worshipped Pan as a god. I had never liked the vibrant greens, the reds and yellow flowers of the forest. Plus, the mermaids were simply pests. The one time I had ventured too close the suspiciously shimmering lagoon, they had tried to pull me in with their whiny voices, and when that had failed, they attempted to shove me in.

No, I preferred pooling in the open air, suspended over perfectly cool and perfectly warm, blue waters, inhaling the calming aroma of fresh, salty water. I preffered the rocking of an old wooden ship, with no noise but the odd creaking of unseen footsteps over deck. I adored the harsh clash of silver metal hitting another sword, the cries of battle that resonated in the air. I loved living without a care. Free, the word my father had often used instead. Freedom from responsibilities, freedom from heartache, freedom from mortal problems like sickness or broken limbs.

Nonetheless, Neverland was a good home, mine for as long as I could remember.

Laden in a long red, gold button embroidered, cloak, my white, cashmere blouse and tucked under scarf, black shorts, light brown leggings and large black boots, I leapt forward, clutching an old, worn out rope and swung. I cheered loudly as I landed on deck, startling the other crew members. Kipp, a young yet stocky man, sent me a small smirk, while most others gave me a condescending look. I gave a small salute to the pirates, my own proud smirk etched on my face, before nearly jumping as my father's voice shouted out across the ship.

"Look what we have here boys!" Captain James Hook's voice roared in triumph, as he shoved a tall, slim boy forward.

He looked around my age, 16, with a wild mop of blonde hair and a long fringe. He narrowed his accusing brown eyes as he gazed whole-heartedly over the group of pirate, and a rush of silent smugness blew over me. It didn't matter if I were a girl, I was still very much a pirate as the rest of these men.

"It seems we have found ourselves a Lost Boy!" I roared, and the other pirates around me shouted in agreement.

The boy's eyes widened slightly as he laid his eyes upon me and, to be completely honest, I didn't blame him. My father had often told me I was the only girl on Neverland, after my mother of course, who had left after growing tired of Hook's delusions. He hadn't mentioned being a pirate to the maiden. When was the last time this Lost Boy had seen a girl? I knew it had been many years since the Wendy incident, father had told me, and the Lost Boys, while aging extremely slow, still aged. I sent him a lowly glare, reserved for the egotistical pirates who thought I was weaker because of my gender, and he winced, looking away. I scoffed inwardly. _Coward._

"Where should we take him boys?" Hook cheeres darkly, which would have been scary for others. But, I had seen sides of him reserved for his loved ones, his content sighs, and his pure bliss glances he so desperately tried to hide when he looked at me, his daughter.

I loved the feeling. The pure, yet hidden happiness glinting in those cold brown eyes.

I was happy I had taken after my father. Waist long, wavy dark brown hair that, between you and I, was a pain to tame, and dark brown eyes that shined happily when caught in the sun. My father had told me that my mother, despite being a Siren, was awfully bad looking, rearealised after they broke up. Hook had been unaffected by the Siren's call, but had been too upset and drunk to care. Yet, other pirates onboard the Jolly Roger, before being beaten by my father, had told me that I obviously licked up the pretty side of my mother.

A low chant rang out and I eagerly joined in. The lower deck. The lower deck, locked with a chain, and where Cook would soend his days angrily preparing meals. Cook was always angry, not at the crew or his job, but perhaps for the fact that nobody could actually remember his name. Hook, smirking, shoved the boy off his knees and forced him to stand. He pointed his silver longsword's tip into the boy's back, and shuffled him forward to the trapdoor. He had come to favour that sword after I had nade it, as I did for all my weapons, for him. Hook lifted the wooden, holey trapdoor and shoved the boy down, ignoring the loud thud as he landed.

"You're a cruel, loveless monster!" the boy yelled, in a weak, tired tone, but strong nonetheless.

It was the first time he had talked since being here.

Hook, obviously resisting the urge to laugh at the naive boy, sent a lazy smile down through the thin holes of the trapdoor.

"No, kid, I'm a pirate."

"You're getting soft, Kipp!" I chuckled as I thrusted my shined alloy steel sword barely an inch past his waist.

It was one of my favourite swords I had made, one that was engraved with swirling patterns and a bone cross like on our flag. The initials A.H, for Amelia Hook, were scrawled in neat handrighting on the sword and glinted in the sunlight, a smirk making its way to my face.

Kipp raised his hands in a surrendering notion, chuckling to himself, and dropping his own silver daggers.

"It's not my fault that you seem to get better in your sleep every night."

The Jolly Roger had docked up against an old wooden platform on the far side of the forest. From where Kipp and I were sparring, we could see easily over the mermaid-filled lagoon, and into the bright forest. I turned back to my sparring partner, and outstretched my arm to shake his own. Other pirates were scurrying through the woods, or were the odd two or three who layed sprawled out across the warm sand and basked in the sun's warmth. From tbe corner of my eye, I saw my father examining us all and I sent a smile smile and wave when I caught his eye. He nodded shortly back, but there was much more behind his eyes.

As I turned back to Kipp, who was staring at me oddly, I paused. His eyes, like my father's, hid something. I had often considered dating Kipp before, but dismissed the idea. He was like a brother to me, wind touseled brown hair usually kept in a low bun and warm blue eyes, and it would be weird to. I had always beem good at reading people. I could tell ehen someone was lying, when they said they were they were alright and whether they really meant it. But before I had the chance to fully decipher the passionate emotion, a shrill shriek exploded from in the trees.

I resisted the urge to facepalm as Reid, a short and strong, yet easily scared, man stumbled out. Is face was white with fear and I snorted quietly.

"Oh no," I whispered jokingly to Kipp as everyone's attention shifted to the shrieking man, "Looks like he found another baby spider in the woods. I'm sure it would have devoured him if he stayed any longer."

Kipp snorted with laughter, trying to stifle it, but keeping it loud enough for my to hear.

But, as I turned back to Reid, I realised something. This was real fear. Not the fear you get when you find a spider or a when blood startlestartles you. This was serial killer fear.

"It's Pan!" Reid shouted in delusion, running around to each person and trying to tell them. "Pan is coming!"

As if on cue, a loud rustle came from the trees. Us pirates all turned to the noise on reflex, our hands going to our unsheathed daggers and swords. And there, in all his arrogant glory, stood Peter Pan, and his bratty slaves.


	2. Betrayal

_Chapter Two_

He, Pan, was quite an odd boy. Dressed in a dark green, leaf-like cloak, brown pants, and green shirt, his dark brown hair brought out his eyes. Dazzling, enticing forest green eyes with miniature golden specks.

I suddenly wished my own pale grey eyes were more interesting. He wore no shoes, despite the hard rocks and sticks that constantly littered the forest and I envied him silently for his resistance. The Lost Boys standing around him was tall, most of them lean, and all had a fierce look in their eyes. They wanted their brother back.

"Where is he? Where is our brother?" Peter roared, his voice tight with anger, and I saw a few of the crew members bristle with fear for a short moment.

I narrowed my eyes at his little "A Team". Who did they think they were? I turned at the sound of gasps from behind me, my eyes locking with my father's for a slight moment, before I looked down at what he held. The boy was in his arms, skinny and beaten, making me feel a very slight twinge of guilt. He looked almost dead, and I could've stopped it. Shaking my head, I pushed he traitorous thoughts away and held my head up.

"You looking for this, hey, Pan?" Hook grinned, but it wasn't one of happines; it was one of smugness.

It was as though he knew something that nobody, including the rest of the crew, knew. Hook pushed forward the boy on his shoulder and he stumbled, falling onto his knees. The boy raised his head, eyes locking with Pan's, and seemed to send a silent message. _Help me._

I scoffed, shaking my head. The boy had no idea he could be killed in seconds. I diverted my eyes back to Kipp whose lips were pulled back in a straight line, a frown etched on his face.

"What's up with you?" I shoved him lightly, with a confused smile.

"Captain should know by now," he murmed, his frown deepening, "We mever win. Pan has magic. We have shiny metal sticks."

"Swords," I corrected, using the tip of my blade to toss his sword out of his hands and into mine, "Sharp ones, too. Besides, Pan is nothing but a stubborn git."

Kipp snorted, and I laughed quietly with him at the sound of the pig-like response.

I turned back to my father, my back to the forest, and met his gaze. He tipped his hat slightly, a cold smirk on his face, and I confusedly waved back shortly.

"You should be careful about what you say about your new leader."

Suddenly, hard, muscly arms wrapped around my waist, and I, despite my tough shell, squeaked in surprise. I swung my sword back wildly, turning to see Kipp passed out on the floor. I turned around fully, holding my sword in an offensive manner, and growled out a warning.

"Get away from me!"

One of the Lost Boys, I presumed, smirked, two hunting daggers in hand. He had odd dark red hair and plain blue eyes. He lifted his daggers up to his face, a dark look in his eyes, before throwing one. Straight at Kipp. With a shout of surprise, I leapt over to him. Without thinking, I scrambled in front of the dagger and threw my hands up in defense. I felt it pierce me, but felt no pain.

I rose, sword in hand, and lunged at the boy, thrusting my sword forward. He jumped back in surprise, before pulling his own long, carved sword from his belt and held it up to me. I swung harshly, hearing the satisfying clang of the metals meeting, before turning my sword down, and jabbing him in the side. He scowled, muttering a profanity under is breath, but retaliated nonetheless. I withdrew my sword and swung again, scowling as his dodged attack, instead jumping forward and getting my on my leg. I growled as my leg oozed out crimson coloured blood, the same shade as my hand was currently producing.

I let out a battle cry, and thrusted my sword forward, effectively knockig his from out of his hand.

"You can fight all you want, but I will always win!" I roared, before hilding my blade tip to his neck.

I turned to see all the other pirates looking anywhere but me, and Pan and his little gang gone. My father, however, had a huge smirk on his face, with an emotion he never showed to me. Hatred. Pure, undeniable hatred.

"It should be taking effect just about now," the boy muttered at my mercy.

I turned back to him but, as if on cue, a sickening wave of fatigue washed over me. I struggled to keep my eyes open as I roared with anger.

"What did... what did you do..." My shout turned to a whisper as my breathing slowed.

I fought against my tiredness, knowing as soon as I closed my eyes, I would be done. I stumbled towards my father, pleading him silently to help, but either he couldn't see me or he wasn't there. The crew did nothing to help.

I turned back to the Lost Boy, as black spots met my vision.

"I really am sorry about this love. Don't take it personall, eh?" he grinned, and I clumsily leapt towards him, waving my hands out.

He knew. He knew I would jump in front to save Kipp. I fell to the ground, the dagger he had used being held weakly in my grip, and held the weapon close to my face. The blade was doused with sleeping powder. I tried to hold on, but the pull was too strong. With a sigh, I fell into a dreamless slumber.

 **Hey, sorry for the lack of updates and short chapter. I promise they will get longer, and my updates will become longer. Anyway, thanks for the comments and everything. Seeya.**


	3. Magic

Chapter Three

The smell of meat over an open flame roused me from my sleep. I would've growled, struck out at the closest person for waking my so early - even if it was late in the day. I would have, on instict, threw a dagger that lay under my pillow in what I guessed was their general direction. But this wasn't my bed, nor was this is Hook's ship.

My eyes snapped open, immediately adjusting to the low lighting, and hastily scanned my surroundings. It was a tent, by the looks of it, but it seemed to be made of dark leaves and wood. I ran my hand lightly over the odd wall, confused at how it stood so well in place. Shaking my head, I pushed off from the cotton sheets, shaking off the dirt from my brown pants. I looked down, realising my boots and jacket had been taken off and I was only in my white blouse and pants. Scowling to myself, I stood and grabbed my boots and coat that was hung up at the door, and flung them on.

I hated the lack of movement under my feet. I was used to waking up in the comfot of constant rocking over the waves, not flat, disorientating flat land. I pulled my unruly brown hair in a loose plait to the side, before pushing open the door.

Spread out on long wooden logs around a bursting flame sat around twelve teenage boys, who were all either laughing or enjoying a roasted pig that lay tied to ropes of the fire. It seemed almost comical, seeing my enemies so nonchalant about the stranger in the land. As the boys noticed my intrusion, they grew silent.

"Ah! Sleeping beauty has awoken!" Pan cheered out, only to gain laughter from the other boys who quickly went back to what they were doing.

"Pan." I spat at his bare feet, and he noticeably cringed as my spit landed on his foot. "What did you do to me?"

"Okay first," Pan laughed, but stopped when he saw my glare, wiping his foot, "that was disgusting. Second, I did nothing to you. West was the one who stabbed you twice. Which leaves me reeling for answers at why you, a complete stranger, would hate me? And, you know, answers as to why you, a girl, are on Neverland?"

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "And what, you just magically think rhat I am going to answer you?"

Pan smiled what I initially thought was a cruel smile, but I quickly realised it was playful.

"You will when I offer you this!"

He drew a sword, my sword, from his belt, waving it in my face so the A.H shimmered in the sunlight. I leapt forward, grasping for my sword that I missed hanging at my side. But the boy simply, chuckled, pulling it just out of my arm's length.

"Not yet!" He mocked, before taking a seat on the log. "Now, about those answers?"

I glared, but held my head high.

"As for the first question, I hate you for the same reason the rest of the crew hates you. For mucking around with our Captain!" I exclaimed, growling out angrily. "And as for the second, you will just have to find out."

And with that, I did something I hadn't done in years. I unleashed my other side. I had held it dorment for as long as I could, resisting its taunting pull. But, depserate times called for desoerate manners. I unleashed the Siren side of me.

"Hey, Peter," I began, almost gagging at the use of his first name, and laughing inwardly as the Siren's magic took place, "I feel awfully upset that you took my sword."

I made my lip quiver for effect, silently thanking the other Lost Boys for being to involved with their conversations to notice us. I felt myself change form into his 'dream' girl, which happened to be a blonde, petite girl.

"Wendy," he murmed, "Of course I can give it back!"

He stood up, an eager smile on his face, and basically threw the sword into my hands. I held back a smirk that so desperately wanted to surface. I hastily turned back into my normal form, watching as his face convulsed into one of shock.

"Thanks Pan!" I cheered, tucking my sword into my belt, before leaping up.

I swung on the conveniently located branch, boosting myself to the top of another tree and ran, leaping from tree to tree.

"What! Boys, she's escaping!" Pan shouted, and I chuckled to myself.

I heard the approaching footsteps, and I recalled a memory of my first encounter with them sprung to mind.

There was five of them, just like dad had told me about. They all stood tall and cruel, with long swords attached to their belts. I shuddered, imagining being impaled by one of them. Dad had always warned me about going into the forest when he docked the ship, but I chose to ignore him. My eight year old self wanted freedom.

I stayed silent, horrified as their eyes snapped up to my hiding spot in the trees. They smiled warm, inviting smiles, but I knew better. I knew if they caught me, they would tear my flesh of my bones and torture me. I stifled a sob and rose to my feet, leaping across the tree canopy. I boldly swung across a tight vine and ran out eventually out of the forest and onto the beach. I ran straight into dad's arms, sobbing like the child I was. I caught a glimpse of their watching eyes a final time, before they disappeared.

The sudden sense of deja vu surprised me, and my foot missed the branch. My boot slipped me down the side of the tree, and I found myself desperately clutching the tree branch. I looked down and immediately wished I hadn't. Not only was I very high in the sky, but circling the spot where I would fall was the Lost Boys.

"If you fall, we can catch you! Don't worry!" One of them shouted, mistaking my hesitation for fear of the hight.

My knuckles grew white around the branch, and I trued to pull myself uo unsuccessfully. I tried bringing my legs over the edge, but even that proved unworking. My fingers slipped.

I fell.

My heart stopped missed a beat.

And I was caught.

With a smirk, Pan glanced down at me from above me. He was floating in the air, barely two metres above the ground, and holding me in bridal-style.

"P-put me down!" I demanded, shaking violently that the boys below couldn't see.

"Why?" Pan shouted, surprising everyone, and placed my down roughly on the ground. "Why do you want to go back to the people who bargained your life for pixie dust?! Why?"

I stumbled back a step, shock crossig my features. "What?"

"It was your father, Amelia," Pan looked down uncomfortabl, "He sold you to us."

It breaks my heart that Amelia used to call Hook her dad, but now she calls him father. Anyway, longer chapter and extra update tonight! Enjoy.


End file.
